Lost Lord
by AliceArianRose
Summary: This is about Kaze an old "friend" of Sesshomaru's that has set off on a quest to find him. Once he does he must then seek revenge on those that murdered his clan while at the same time serving Sesshomaru. *disclaimer* I do not own the Inuyasha character.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaze: the lost lord**

One midsummer's day a young boy and his father walk up a tall hill.

"Father, where are we going?" Sesshomaru asks.

"To a funeral for an old rival of mine, so that I can fulfill a promise."

They approached a large Japanese castle many servants were outside keeping the yard neat and orderly. A woman in a navy blue kimono styled with red flowers and breaking waves, her waist long black hair tied back low at her shoulders. She bowed her head to them.

"Welcome honored guests. Please follow me."

She led them through a long hallway that opened to the side yard. Small tress sprouted up along the pathway that brought them to a sand garden. Huge rocks jutted up in various places as the sand was decorated in circles around them.

"And where is this son I've heard so much about?" the father questioned.

"So you have heard of him? I must say that it's very odd that you know of him."

"How could I not? All Kazu spoke of was his son and all the things he's done."

"Well, then I can assure you that he isn't anything like my husband described." She motioned to one of the large rocks where they could see a small figure bent over backwards on the jagged tip. "Young lord, I believe you should meet my son first."

Sesshomaru walked closer to until he reached the rock the boy was on. "You, boy wake up."

The figure draped in white and blue stirred from his sleep and stared down at the silver haired boy below him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. A smile spread across his face. "Hello there."

"What are you doing sleeping on a rock?"

"Oh, it's a habit of mine." He laughed and jumped down. "What's your name little boy?"

Annoyed, the yellow eyed demon punched the black-haired boy. "You will address me as Sesshomaru-sama."

A small lump appeared on the boy's head and he laughed. "Wow, you sure do hit hard. I'm Kaze, nice to meet you, Sesshomaru."

"We'll leave you two to play." Kaze's mother bowed.

The adults left the children alone in the rock garden. "So what brings you here, Sassy?"

Once again he stuck Kaze on the head. "Don't ever call me that again. It's Sesshomaru-sama to you."

"But I thought your father was the lord not you." He stated innocently with a smile. "Seeing as how you want me to call you 'sama' you must really think highly of yourself." He was hit repeatedly and Kaze laughed. "Boy that hurt even worse than the last time."

"You're annoying, how many times do I have to hit you before you understand?"

"You sound like that man…" Kaze whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, hey you want to spar? I haven't had a sparring partner since my father died. Then again fighting him wasn't really fair."

"You must have a death wish. I suppose it's the only thing we can do seeing as how all I've been doing is hitting you."

The boy smiled brightly. "Good, just don't go easy on me okay?"

They both took a stance and prepared to fight.

_-_-570 years later-_-_

Alone in a valley a tall man with long black hair tied back into a ponytail. Clothed in light blue and white he walked happily through the desolate land. "I wonder if I'll find him today…"

Humming a lively tune he walked for miles without rest searching for his friend he came upon a small village. Stopping and looking around he realized his mistake. A mob formed and charged at him.

"Kill the demon!" most of them shouted.

He turned to run. "My deepest apologizes for disturbing you all!" Lifting off the ground he flew away on the winds. Finally safe he landed in an opening in the forest. "Dear me, it's been quite some time since I've been chased out of a village." He laughed to himself.

'But running away has gotten me lost yet again, I was heading east and now I'm not sure what direction I'm pointing. I suppose I'll have to head back then.'

Sighing he turned and found himself in a light fog, despite the warm temperature of the air it was hard to believe that fog had rolled in. stopping he realized that two women were bathing in a small spring. Before he had time to escape they spotted him.

"Sit boy!" one of them hollered. A man yelped from behind them.

The woman quickly dressed themselves and darted towards Kaze, who smiled."Hello there."

They stopped and stared at him as two men and a small fox demon appeared. The sliver haired demon yelled. "What the hell was that for? I didn't do anything!"

"I apologize I didn't mean to cause any trouble for you."

"Who are you and who sent you?" Sango questioned.

"I'm no one really, just lost. Actually I'm looking for someone." He stepped back. "Now I'm supposed to be heading east…but where am I?"

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha barked.

"Well if you were listening to me then you'd know that wouldn't you." He smiled.

"You trying to start something?" he growled.

"No, why?"

"I don't know what it is about you but you really tick me off."

"Well that is unfortunate I can't really apologize for something like that so I'll just be on my way."

Before he could move InuYasha pulled out tetusiega. "Where do you think you're going?"

"My, my, what a big sword." He smiled innocently. "Are you over compensating for something, little boy?"

The others stifled their laughter as the half demon charged at Kaze who easily dodged the attack.

_-_- 10 yards away-_-_

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken walked along a dried creek when the lizard demon spotted something a little ways off.

"Sesshomaru-sama, just over there InuYasha is-." his master was already heading in the direction of the fight before he finished speaking.

Kaze was growing bored of the demon's slow strikes blocked the sword with his own. "I really must be on my way now, so if you don't mind could you stop attacking me?"

"In your dreams pal." A strong gust of wind pushed the half breed back.

Sesshomaru stood in between the two. The black haired man smiled brightly and ran to him wrapping his arms around his friend who promptly hit him repeatedly until he let go. Still smiling he spoke. "I see you haven't lost your touch. It's been a long time."

"So what you got a new lackey now?" InuYasha spat.

"Nope he's my one and only best friend." Kaze laughed while the sliver demon punched down a tree. "Wow that reminds me of when you smashed that rock the first time we spared. I was hoping I didn't look that different but knowing you, things have probably been busy." He removed the cloth that held his hair back.

"I could've broken all the bones in your face back then but then you'd be no use to me, would you Kaze?"

"Good you do remember me then. You haven't changed at all." His friend rolled his eyes. "By the way who's that guy that attacked me?"

"He's no one."

"If you say so, well I have a lot to tell you so I think we should go." The wind picked up again and they vanished.

They reappeared where Rin and Jaken were. Kaze smiled at them. "Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, well my entire family and servants were killed about three years ago. I've been looking for you since then." He tied his hair back. "And until I get my revenge I have to serve you."

The demon before him was silent for a moment. "So be it. Don't get in my way."

"Of course not, Sesshomaru."

"You will address me as Sesshomaru-sama."

"Why? Your name is long enough without the 'sama' on it. Besides you never called me Kaze-sama before."

"You'll never rank higher than me, not a fool like you."

He laughed. "You have a point. By the way who are these two?"

"I am Jaken and this girl is Rin." The lizard demon stated.

"Wow, it can talk." He smiled and turned his attention to Rin. "You're a human…"

"Yes I am. Who is this Sesshomaru-sama?" the girl asked.

"An annoying little demon."

Lifting Rin up he hugged her tightly. "My you are just the cutest little girl I've seen! Sesshy can I keep her?"

"What do you think Kaze?"

"I think…YES! Don't worry I'll take good care of you!"

Calmly his lord removed the girl from the demons grasp. "Rin isn't a pet and I take care of her well enough."

"I know she's not a pet, I just wanted a little sister. I could raise her in my castle."

"She stays here with me."

"You could live with us. I told you everyone there is died. It's really lonely up there. The more the merrier!"

"You wouldn't understand it's a personal matter." He rolled his eyes and set the girl down on the ground.

"Oh…OH, I get it you like her don't you?" he walked up to his friend's side and smiled. "So have you told her where babies come from?"

"Do you ever stop talking; you're getting in my way."

"I see well I'll just tell her then." He kneels down and whispers into Rin's ear. Once he finished she fainted. "Oh my perhaps I explained it wrong."

"What did you tell her?" Jaken asked.

"Well it's what my father told me once: *CENSORED*. That's all." The lizard was bowled over in shock as the demon lord's eye twitched.

"I've just about had it with you Kaze. If you think you can serve me then kill 100 demons. Then you may stay."

"As you wish." He jumped up and hovered in the air for a moment before flying away to fulfill his master's command.

The wind demon headed north towards the mountains a found an area darkened and crawling with demons. He landed and looked around seeing nothing but mist. Halting he looked skyward. 'What an odd place. Oh…am I lost again? Wonderful it took me three years to find Sesshomaru and I lose him in moments.'

"You there boy!" a woman shouted.

"Huh?" turning to his left he saw a woman holding a fan. She stood next to a tall man with black hair and a young girl holding a mirror. He smiled and waved to them. "Hello there."

"What are you doing here?" the woman questioned.

"I'm lost could you help me out. You see I was heading north and now I'm not sure where I am." He giggled. Hearing a loud buzzing he looked and saw Naraku's insects. "Amazing…I never knew insects could get that big!"

"Who are you?" Naraku asked.

"Just a lowly servant, no one of importance, but if it's my name you are interested in then its Kaze."

"Kaze…the lord of the clan that was slaughtered three years ago?" The man asked slyly.

Turning to the group he smirked. "Yes, would you have any information about the incident you'd be willing to share?"

"I may, but what will you do for me in return?"

Laughing the young lord answered. "Not a damn thing."

"Kaguya."

The woman stepped forward and waved her fan. "Dance of Blades!"

The air never shifted as Kaze stood before her smiling. "I really must be on my way now. Pardon me if you will." He jumped and flew away.

Kaguya was about to chase after him when Naraku stopped her. "We'll stay to our original plan. Bring me the girl Sesshomaru keeps with him."

Two malformed figures stepped out of the brush. Each only having one hand on the other arm they had poison tipped swords. As the female wind demon took the sky the creatures followed her swiftly on the ground.

Meanwhile Kaze had found Rin and Jaken. They were walking beside a large lake as the demon landed.

"Hello all." He smiled.

"Hello Kaze. Found your way back I see." Rin greeted.

"Yes, I was about to head west." He pointed south.

"That's the wrong way entirely, fool." Jaken spat.

The wind master laughed. "I really don't know where I'm going. Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru-SAMA went looking for you but seeing as how you're here you sent him on a fool's errant, you dolt."

"Did you just call Sesshy a fool? That's very brave of you if he hears of this-."

"Don't you dare say a word about that!" he panicked.

A breeze wafted by them and Kaze sensed another presence close by that was heading towards Rin. He stepped over to her and summoned a protective shell of air around her. Fearing this wouldn't be enough the demon blocked the strike of the sword with his body.

"Kaze!" Jaken yelped.

"Are you alright Rin?" he smirks.

"Yes."

"Good, now take Jaken and find Sesshomaru." They ran into the forest and escape the scene. The cloth that held his hair up fell to the ground. Kaze turned his head toward the creature and smiled. "Time to die you little insect."

The wind kicked up, forming silver blades that torn the creature to shreds in an instant. Kaguya attempted another attack on the wind lord with no effect. Taking a breath he pulled the blade from his body and tossed it to the ground. "Who are you?"

"Your master doesn't inform you very well does he?" he smiles. "Your powers won't work on me." The other demon sprang from Kaze's side running him through with his blade. "Sneaking up on me like that is very naughty." Forming a tornado he swept the demon into it. More silver blades sliced the creature to ribbons. The funnel of air moved and encircled Kaguya as the wind master hovered in front of her. "Next time you might want to try something that will actually work on me. Tell that master of yours that if I even smell him he's a dead man."

He directed the air back to where Naraku was.

_-_- Sesshomaru-_-_

The demon lord made his way through the dense forest until he smelled blood in the air. Rin and Jaken arrived at his side.

"Sesshomaru-sama, that fool Kaze is in trouble and-." The lizard began.

"He saved my life, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin stated.

"Jaken, where is he?"

"Back this way, my lord." He said as he led the way back to the lake.

_-_-Kaze-_-_

Landing at the center of the lake Kaze stood on the water's surface. Feeling light headed he staggered to the rocky shore trailing blood on the ground. Weakened from the poison he lied under the shade of a nearby tree and tied his hair back.

'So poison was their little trick then. Wonderful.' He closed his eyes and lost all sense of time.

"Kaze, wake up."

Looking up the wind master saw his friend standing over him. "Sesshomaru…you came back."

"Only a fool like you needs this much looking after. Stand up."

Slowly he stood before his master. "I failed; I was only able to kill two demons. I'm sorry."

"You saved Rin. That's enough to show your loyalty."

Smiling Kaze collapsed breathing heavily and sweating. Jaken inspected the swords on the ground. "My lord he's been poisoned!"

"He'll be fine. Let's move on."

_-_- Sesshomaru's memory-_-_

Young Kaze stood outside his home staring down at his hands when Sesshomaru arrived.

"What are you doing, Kaze?"

"Good morrow Sassy!" when the boy lifted his hand to wave he revealed a large white demon snake attached to his hand.

"Why do you have that thing on you?"

"It's been stuck on me for an hour and I've been trying to convince it to let go but it simply won't." he smiled.

In one motion the silver haired demon grabbed the snake and pulled it free from the boy's hand. Throwing the reptile away he struck his friend. "What is wrong with you?"

He laughed. "My father use to ask me the same question. I'm not sure but don't worry about me. Poison, venom and things of that nature don't affect me anymore. That man made sure of that."

"You mean your father?"

"Yes, I've been training my entire life just so I can be at your level so that I could be a worthy rival to you like my father was to yours. But, now that I've met you all I want is to be your friend."

Sesshomaru punched the boy's head. "How foolish can you be? This world isn't about friendships."

"You may be right about that." He smiled innocently. "My training has kept me trapped in this place. I've never seen anyone that lives outside these walls. So I'm rather ignorant of the world that you live in. This castle and the land that we occupy here is my world its small compared to yours I know but it's all I know."

"You talk too much."

He giggled. "I know. Well shall we spar again. I'm actually starting to enjoy training now that you're here."

_-_-Night Clearing-_-_

The group of four rested in a small clearing as night fell. Kaze tossed and turned as the poison took hold of his body. Rin kept close watch on the ill demon.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm not sure Kaze is going to last much longer."

"Jaken," He struck the small creature on the head. "Don't doubt what I told you."

"Y-yes my lord."

'This is strange, Kaze shouldn't be ill like this.' The demon lord though. 'What's happened to you Kaze?'

The wind demon woke from his slumber and screamed in pain as he rolled from side to side. "Be still now, Kaze." Rin comforted.

"Thank you, Rin." He smiled weakly as he shifted to lie on his back.

"Kaze, don't let yourself die." Sesshomaru commanded.

"As you wish." He closed his eyes.

The young girl sat silently watching over the man that had saved her when he smiled. "You're awake?"

He opened his clear blue eyes and smiled. "I can tell you're worried. You should get some rest little Rin."

"It's my job to look after you, you saved me after all."

"I'm not sure I could live with myself if I hadn't. It's as I said before, you're my sister."

"Then get some rest Kaze."

"You do the same, my little Rin." He smiled once more and held his sister's small hand as they both drifted to sleep.

Then next morning Kaze didn't wake from his dreams, instead he tossed and turned as the poison seeped deeper into his body. Rin and Jaken became more concerned for the demon. By the end of the day he's skin was pale white and drenched in sweat.

Yet another day pasted, the wind master's skin showed the dark veins underneath it. His breathing nearly stopped. Hope for him had nearly faded. The day pasted slowly as the three sat and watched over him, Rin keeping a close eye on his every breath.

_-_-The Next Morning_-_-

Rin woke early to find a vacant space beside her. She walked to Jaken and Sesshomaru. "Kaze is gone."

"The fool went off to die." The lizard stated and was struck o the head.

"Follow me, both of you." Sesshomaru lead them to a cliff where they saw Kaze hovering.

"Kaze!" Rin called as she ran toward him.

"Rin!" Kaze flew toward her and held her. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I'm just glad you're alive." He set the girl down.

"Seeing as how you're alive we should be leaving now." The silver haired demon turned to walk away when his friend hugged him.

"I know you were worried too."

Angered the demon lord punched Kaze repeatedly. "You truly are a fool, don't ever do that again."

Laughing, he picked up Rin and placed her on his shoulders. "Let's be off then."

The group began to travel while Kaze rambled on about numerous things very loudly. "Now once I find the man who killed my clan I'll have you properly entered into the family."

"Is that even possible?" Jaken asked.

"Of course it is especially with my clan. We welcome humans."

"What kind of idiotic ploy is that?"

"Well I'm in fact a small part human. Long ago the leader of the air demons married a priestess. She was said to have given birth to seven children all of them more demon than human. And because they were part human she taught them all how to use their priestly powers. I know very few spells but all of them are powerful. That was several generations ago, but every now and again we do take humans into the family and train them as priests its ironic really." He smiled.

"How does a clan like that survive this long?" the lizard groaned.

"Won't a plan like that back fire?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It has but only four times. Of course now that it's just me I suppose I'll have to just start over." He froze and looked to his right.

"What is it?"

"I heard something just now, it was headed this way but now I'm not sure."

Just then a woman came crashing out of a tree in front of the group. She wore a yellow kimono darkened with stains of blood her grey eyes found Kaze. "Kaze-sama!"

"Suzu, you're alive!" he smiled and ran to her side. "What happened?"

Struggling to find the words she stumbled trying to explain. "It was a trap when you left and…no one was expecting it…only a few of us escaped…I've been searching for you."

"Just tell me who attacked the castle."

"I'm being hunted they found me and…you need to run! He'll be looking to kill you master. That man is-!" blood erupted from her body and she fell over died.

"My what a talkative bird she was." A voice laughed. "And what fortune that I should find the weakling Kaze here as well, master will be pleased."

"Would you mind sharing the name of this master of yours?" Kaze smiled.

The demon scoffed, "I'm not a fool like you and what odd company you keep."

"That's my master you're talking about and I would watch my tone if I were you, Kazuho."

"A dog demon, lizard and a human girl oh yes I'm truly frightened." He smirked, landing on the ground. "So are you going to fight back or just stand there?"

The master smiled. "You must have a death wish."

The man laughed. "You're dumber than I remember!" the wind whirled violently a cut appeared on Kaze's face. "We all know that I was meant to inherit the clan not you!"

"You really do talk too much." Kaze's hair fell free from the cloth. "Now then, let's see what you're made of." He smirked.

"Have it your way." a tornado whipped around the two as the man charged. His target had vanished and struck him from behind.

Kaze's normally warm and welcoming smile had change to something cold and threatening. It was obvious that he was merely toying with his opponent. As the demon charged again Kaze moved forward and sliced the man's legs off. Tumbling to the ground screaming the defeated demon tried to pull himself into the surrounding brush. The wind master laughed and grabbed his hair. "And where are we going? This isn't over until one of us is dead. Now tell me who your master is."

"N-never."

"Ah, that is unfortunate." A cold air swept in and Kazuho yelled for his superior to stop, but it was too late for mercy. A silver blade cut open the man's stomach as Kaze let go the body floated up to the branch of a tree. His intestines wrapped around his neck and the branch. Slowly, the once proud demon, choked to death while Kaze stood by laughing.

"Kaze." Sesshomaru called. He stopped laughing and turned an angry eye to his master. Silver blades flew towards him nearly hitting Rin and Jaken. Drawing out his sword Tokijin the blades vanished as did the air master. "Both of you stay here."

Chasing after Kaze, Sesshomaru followed the path of destruction and death his friend had left behind. Finally he found himself at the base of a cliff where Kaze was waiting for him. "Hello Sesshomaru."

"Enough of this, Kaze."

"That sounded like an order…I wonder if you even have the strength to hand out such commands to me." he charged and attacked.

_-_- Rin_-_-

Jaken paced in front of the trees while Rin stared down the path that her lord had gone down. She thought of the kind and caring demon that called her his sister, and his carefree smile.

"Jaken?"

"What is it Rin?"

"Do you think Sesshomaru-sama would kill Kaze?"

"I wish he would as insolent as that boy is. Why do you ask?"

"Don't you think that things have gotten better with him around?"

"Don't be ridiculous, that fool is bound to get us all killed on day. Not to mention his idiotic laugh and smile. He's so unnerving I can't stand him at all. Don't tell me you like having that fool around Rin?"

The small girl was running down the path desperately trying to find her master and Kaze.

_-_- Kaze and Sesshomaru-_-_

The two demon lords fought the air master kept the silver demon at a distance as he tossed blades of wind at him.

"What's the point of all this?"

"I'm equal to you it seems, however I'm only interested in killing the man that destroyed my clan."

"So you do know who it is."

"It's obvious yet impossible to believe. I just wonder about you at times."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Kaze!" Rin's voice called as she exited the tress.

"What is it that you cherish more, your life or hers?" blades hovered at Rin's neck.

"This is you last warning Kaze." Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh, is that so…" he smirked menacingly.

"Nii-sama, please don't kill anymore." The air went still for a moment and Kaze stared at the girl to his side as he unconsciously floated down. The blades vanished into smoky wisps and Rin ran to him holding him in her small arms.

Again the brightness of his blue eyes returned. His hair lifted back into a ponytail and was tied in the small white cloth. He held tightly to Rin as he realized what he had done. "I'm sorry Rin, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to see me like that. I'll try my best not to let it happen again. I'm sorry I can't promise."

"Welcome back nii-sama." She smiled.

Withdrawing his sword back into his belt Sesshomaru walked toward them. "You have some explaining to do Kaze."

"I realize." He gave a weary smile.

So the three walked back down the path of destruction that Kaze had created, while no one spoke. Once they reached Jaken they sat on the soft patch of grass.

"Well speak up you fool." Jaken demanded getting his lord's fist planted into his head.

"To be honest I don't know where to begin, all I know was that my purpose for living is to rival you Sesshomaru." He explained sorrow in his eyes. "I remember that as soon as I could walk I began to train in order to hone my skills as a wind demon. Needless to say my father wasn't happy with how slow I was progressing. So I was punished, over and over again. All I did was smile, that didn't help things. I don't even know what I did wrong to him to deserve that kind of treatment."

The demon removed his top layer of clothing and revealed his old scars. Rin and Jaken gasped at the sight. "That's what he did to you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid the scars don't do the injuries any justice. It only got worse once he began training me. One day out of pure instinct I injured him and he was pleased with that. So he began to push me more to reach that level but I couldn't. There was a time where I couldn't remember weeks of my life. And one day mother gave me a ribbon. She said 'whenever you're in danger use your power to remove it and you will have all the strength you need'. So I was able to gain some control over the power, and soon after that my father died and I met you. My father told me to kill you the moment I saw you but I could tell from when I laid eyes on you were something more than a rival to me." He smiled. "You were to only person that I ever met that wasn't part of my clan, you were different. That's seems to be the whole story up until now."

"Nii-sama, do you know why your father wanted you to defeat Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Because my father was never up to par with his, once news reached him about master's birth my father found a bride and had me. The only thing that mattered to him was surpassing his one and only rival."

"So you suffered all those years under his hand knowing all of this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, there wasn't much I could do about it. I was too young but I did manage to keep one of my powers hidden from him. He'd have beaten me to death if I told him." He smiled brightly. "I can hear the voice of the wind."

"What's so special about that?" the lizard asked.

"I can control my powers much better because I can communicate with the wind. It's a simple skill that even humans can do because I can do this I'm able to ask small favors without having to use my powers. It has its uses. Sesshomaru…I'm sorry for causing you trouble." He bowed to his friend. "Please forgive me. If you don't I'll have no choice but to kill myself."

There was a long pause as the silver demon rose and walked passed Kaze. "What use would you be to me as a corpse, Kaze?"

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." He smiled as he followed his lord's steps.

As they walked the sun began to set. Rin at Kaze's side.

"So where do you live Nii-sama?" she asked.

"_We _live on a mountain top. Its beauty, I'll take you there one day Rin."

"That would be wonderful!"

"Oh, I almost forgot." He untied a leather strap from his neck, on which a small silvery blue orb was strung. "This is for you. It's a symbol that you are part of my clan, it's an unofficial welcome of sorts."

"Thank you Nii-sama." She smiled as he tied it around her neck.

"By the way who was that man you killed?" Jaken asked

"Oh, he was Kazuho. He's always hated me. You see when my father died the clan split some who were loyal only to my father lead by Kazuho and those loyal to my mother. My father's minions left while the other's stayed with me and mother."

"Why come after you now?" Rin asked musing at the orb.

"Well I don't have any protection and the others that were loyal to me are dead."

"That was three years ago Kaze." Sesshomaru reminded him. "Why wait three years?"

"I don't know now that I think on it that is strange. Also Kazuho was only loyal to my father, so much so that he changed his name so it was more like fathers." Kaze halted, his face struck with horror and then realization. "We have to go."

"What is it Kaze?"

"We have to go back to the mountain; I know who killed my clan we have to go." He was serious.

"Alright, do you know the way there?"

"If there's one place I know how to find its home. Follow me." he turned and began to lead them to his castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaze: Lord of the Wind.**

Kaze lead the way up a steep hill as they followed him back to the mountain top that housed his dead clan. They halted at the peak of the hill. Before them stretched a green valley dotted with white flowers. Just beyond the valley stood a plateau with a large castle that held a dark aura so strong that they could feel it.

"Th-that's your home Kaze?" Jaken stammered.

"Yes." He looked straight at the building as if he could see inside it. He had been silent since they started the trek to the mountain. His cheerful attitude now shadowed by a cloud of seriousness. Stepping forward Kaze halted and looked around. "Run."

Just as he spoke an explosion went off in front of them. The debris hung in the air mere inches from them. With a wave of his hand the wind demon sent the rocks flying toward the mountain. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken followed Kaze as he guided them to the forest while protecting them from the blasts. Once under the shadows of the trees the attacks stopped.

"What was that, Kaze?" His lord asked.

"They know we're here, or rather they knew we were coming."

"Who is this "they" you keep talking about?" the lizard hollered.

"The one's that killed my clan." He stated simply looking at the sky between the leaves.

"Who Kaze?" Sesshomaru demanded.

The wind master fell silent again and fixed his eyes on the ground. It was something he'd done several times during the trip. "We should go; they'll be on our trail soon."

Once more the group moved, the forest grew thicker with each step. The sun was now completely eclipsed by the trees. There was a loud rustle making the group freeze. A light glow formed in Kaze's hand. In front of him was cliff that stretched beyond the darkness of the trees. "We'll be safe here for a bit."

"What is this place?" Rin asked as she gazed around.

"It's where a part of the mountain fell when Shin married a human. He was the greatest and most powerful leader my clan has ever known yet once the mountain fell they said he was a cursed lord. In spite of that he still ruled and was never overthrown. I was named after his first son, who rule was equal to his father's. This is a forsaken place."

"And what manner of sorcery is that?" Jaken pointed at the glowing orb in Kaze's hand.

"It's just a simple spell." He sat the glowing sphere down on a rock. "I formed air into visible light. The orb I gave Rin can do the same."

"Will they find us here nii-sama?"

"No, not right now but they will once we move, seeing as how they already know we're here."

There was a far off rustling noise. The group went silent as the noise got louder. A silver blade of air hurdled toward them lightening fast. It slammed into the cliff side just barely missing Kaze. Far off voices spoke.

"Nagi, what was that for?" A man questioned, his voice edging on agitation.

"I thought I heard something." Nagi responded calmly. "Kagi…"

"That's the fifteenth time you've done that and I'm sick of it! Besides do you want to be cursed? You know what that place is. I always hear strange noises just being around here."

"It would be a good place to hide then, we should check it out."

"Not a chance! Even that brat Kaze isn't stupid enough to go in there. Let's move on."

"Master won't be happy if we don't look."

"I don't even sense him around here, I just feel like something is watching us. Let's go Nagi." The footsteps departed.

"Are you alright nii-sama?"

"Yes, it's a good thing we didn't move on them, those two are dangerous."

The silver demon threw a cold glare toward Kaze. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Besides, things are getting serious now."

"Yet you seem to expect me to follow you around."

Sighing, the wind lord put his back against the cliff. "I know it's selfish of me to ask you to come along with me here. Truth be told I already weighed the options if I had left, not only would you be attacked by these guys but they'd most likely take Rin back here, because of me. You probably wouldn't remember how to get to this place, so you'd have to come and find me. Who knows how long that would take? I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"Finish this quickly."

"As you command." A small smirk played on the corners of his mouth. He held the soft glowing orb in hand and it vanished. They made their way out into the dense forest.

_-_- Lord's Chamber-_-_

The twin demons enter the room and approached a man draped in black and red. They bowed to him.

"We've returned, Master." They said in unison.

"And what did you find?" his voice echoed in the hall.

"Nothing, my lord."

He rose from his chair and stood before them. "Is that so?" Grabbing Nagi's long hair he slammed the unsuspecting demon's head hard onto the solid floor. "Just how useless are you?"

"Master, please…" Kagi's plea was cut short by the air tightening around his throat and lifting him to the ceiling.

"Were you about to ask me for mercy? You foolish, impotent, wretch! Seeing as how you're of no use to me, it's time for you to die."

Just before he could deal a finishing blow to them a voice made him stop. "Wait, those two still have a purpose." A man with long dark brown hair streaked with white stepped forward. "For now it would be best to let them live."

"I suppose, what should I send them to do then?"

"If you hadn't injured either of them then they could go and meet Kaze, unfortunately you will have to send Ran the Blade."

"Ran it is then and just for good measure I'll send one more with Ran and one other in case they fail." Kagi dropped to the ground unconscious, his brother picked him up and they left the room.

_-_- Forest-_-_

Kaze lead them around the base of the plateau, keeping an eye out for enemies. They saw a light ahead of them. "Sesshomaru, take Rin to the clearing ahead now. Someone's here."

A white blade of wind was halted by the air demon just before it hit his master. "Ran the Blade, seems like they're getting serious."

"Kaze, long time no see you pathetic coward." A woman with silver blue eyes came into view. "Who's this?"

"My master do treat him respectfully or I might have to slice you in two." He smiled.

"I doubt that." A violent wind kicked up and hundreds of white blades sliced the surrounding trees down as they sped towards them. The wind lord stood in front as the wind around them cooled once the violet air reached them they froze into heavy blades of ice and fell harmlessly to the ground.

As Ran stood in shock Kaze walked towards her. "Time to get serious Blade, I don't have time to play games with you."

She gritted her teeth and charged at him. The two demons seemed to vanish as they battled. Rin noticed someone standing further in front of them. "Lord Sesshomaru, look."

The silver demon turned his eyes toward a man sitting in the clearing watching the battle and approached him. "I'm not here to fight you, only Kaze. So it would be in your best interest not to pursue a fight with me."

"If you're here to fight Kaze them your fight is with me."

He sighed, "Very well then I won't go easy on you-."

Looking behind Sesshomaru he saw Kaze coming towards them with blood stained hands. "That woman sure was stubborn."

"Seems like you've improved a bit."

"I suppose, but you see I don't really have a problem with you all that much Hate. It's just Ran had a last request that I'm bond by as the leader of this clan."

"I think it's a bit early to be claiming your leadership of this clan." He sneered.

"In her exact words: 'don't' let that bastard Hate live'." In one movement a funnel of violent wind surrounded him. "Rin cover your eyes I don't want you to see this."

Once she covered her eyes the tornado turned silver and torn the demon apart leaving nothing in its wake. "Where'd he go?" Jaken asked.

"He's dead, that's all." He answered simply. "That probably caught someone's attention we should leave."

"Kaze," Sesshomaru called.

"Yes?"

"What are you hiding?"

"I can't tell you."

"Seeing as how you can't I see no reason in following you anymore."

Kaze didn't say anything for a moment, when he turned his blue eyes to meet his master's gold ones he finally spoke. "I've been nothing but loyal to you, and this is how you repay me?"

"I'm not sure who your loyalty lays with. This is the end of it."

"So be it." His voice doubled his normal and harsh voice echoed. "I see I'm of no use to you anymore. Farwell then, Lord Sesshomaru." With that he vanished.

_-_-Kagi and Nagi-_-_

Kagi jolted up from his unconsciousness coughing as the pain from his neck hit him.

"Lay back down." Nagi said in his even tone as he sat next to his twin. His injured eye covered with bandages.

"Nagi…your eye."

"It's nothing." He shrugged. "I was more worried about you. If I didn't keep pushing air into your lungs I think you might have died."

"Brother…I don't think our lord is worth trusting anymore."

"Is that so?"

He nodded. "He could've killed us!"

"He almost did. If you died I'd follow you in death."

He leaned his head to his brother's. "I afraid…"

"I know, don't worry I know what to do. There's only one thing to do now really."

"You mean join that fool's side?"

"He's our only hope besides he's stronger than our lord is."

"You must be joking. Kaze can barely start a breeze."

"You were sleeping then but I saw when Kaze injured his father. He's power is far beyond what we give him credit for. Trust me."

"You're the only one I do trust."

"Then what will be, will be. Either we live or die, no matter what we will be together."

They fell asleep hoping for the best.

_-_- Forest: Sesshomaru-_-_

"I must say my lord it was a good idea to finally get rid of that fool Kaze." Jaken smiled and nodded as he walked behind his master.

"I see so he's finally alone." A voice stated to their left. "I've been waiting for that coward to leave you."

"W-who are you?" the lizard stammered.

"No one of importance just a puppet to my lord, sent to kill Kaze. I noticed that you backed out of this battle so I'll show you and easy way out of the forest. The wind clan has no real problems with you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Leave nii-sama alone!" Rin yelled suddenly.

"I normally would young lady but I'm under orders so I cannot." He pointed toward a single vine that stretched on into the darkened forest. "Follow that vine and it will lead you back to the valley. Don't come back here"

He vanished. And Rin spoke out again. "Sesshomaru-sama, was that demon strong?"

"Yes."

"Then do you think nii-sama sent us away on purpose? He seems to be the only one that can sense these demons."

Sesshomaru stopped walking. 'That fool.'

He turned and headed back to where Kaze left them.

_-_- Lord's Chamber-_-_

"Is the battle over yet?" The lord asked the man with brown hair.

"Yes it is."

"Well, what happened?"

"Both Kaze and Jin were very evenly matched but Jin was killed. Kaze has been seriously injured."

"Will he die?"

"If left alone I'm sure he will."

"Hmm, then leave him be for now." He rose from his throne and walked down the long corridor with the man at his side. "You should get some rest; I know how draining using your sight is."

"You worry too much about my well being. As you wish my lord I shall leave you now." The man walked down a hidden hall way and enter a room. Kagi and Nagi were asleep. "Wake up."

Nagi's eye opened. "What is it?"

Kagi stirred, "We've had enough for today so go away."

"You have the power to send things don't you?"

"We do but that has nothing to do with you, Advisor."

He held out a pouch toward them. "Send this to Kaze."

-_-_ Forest: Sesshomaru_-_-

They found themselves back in the clearing with no sign of Kaze as night approached. Continuing on there were signs of a battle. Blood stained the grass and trees leading the group to a brook. The man that showed them the way out lay dead on the other side, limbs missing and destruction all around him. A trail of blood dotted up the small stream. The small dots became large splatters as they followed. Then the blood formed a pool by a tree where they found Kaze in the high branches barely conscious.

"Kaze wake up."

"I'm not asleep." He floated down, staggering on the ground. "Why did you come back for me? I thought you didn't need me anymore."

"I never said that. You really haven't changed, you foolish boy."

He smirked. "I suppose not, I'm sorry I tricked you into leaving."

"You did it to protect us right nii-sama?"

"Yes… something's here."

A light appeared and landed in front of Kaze. "What is it?" Jaken poked it with his staff.

"It may be a trap."

'It's no such thing Kaze.' A voice carried on the wind stated.

"Who…"

'That's not important now my young master. The contents of this pouch will help you but only for a short time. It will stop the bleeding for the remainder of the night but after that I'm afraid you'll continue to lose blood. Listen very carefully. The man that destroyed this clan is here and you don't have much time to face him on even terms. He's called for forty more guards and they will be here but sunrise. I'll do my best to help you but you must climb the mountain without being seen tonight otherwise you'll die. Now once you're here the man should be in the front courtyard. I'm afraid that is all I can tell you. Now hurry here, I'll be waiting for your return Lord Kaze.'

"I'm not sure why but I trust that voice." He grabbed the pouch and ate it. Almost immediately the bleeding stopped. "I know a way to the castle. We should hurry."

Rin and Jaken rode on Ah-Un while the two lords sped along on the ground. "You're faster than before."

"Of course I am I have to keep up with you, master."

"Back to normal I see."

He laughed. "I don't think normal really describes anything about me." They ascended the plateau and landed in the rock garden where the two lords first met. "Brings back memories."

"Unfortunately, yes."

He chuckled and looked around, there was no one. 'You've made it, very good. He's in the front courtyard. I'll be watching over you. That's the best I can do for you.'

"Thank you."

'Be safe, young master.'

"This way, stay close and be quiet."

Following Kaze they found their way to the courtyard where the man stood. "Welcome home, Kaze." He spoke.

"I knew it was you after all." He approached the man and stopped half way. "Why did you kill everyone?"

"You're still too much of a fool to understand." He turned and faced his opponent. "You still look the same."

"Of course I do. I'll be the last person you every lay eyes on."

"That's a rather strong threat for a weakling like you. I should've known you'd betray us and become Sesshomaru's pet."

"It's better than becoming you father."

He laughed and stirred up a cold violent wind and cut Kaze in numerous places. "Come now Kaze let's end this."

The two stood far from each other as the air around them whipped up violently, sending silver and black blades towards their target. Kaze stepped back to dodge his father's blades while his father simply blocked his attacks.

As he stepped back once more it seemed he had been entangled by some invisible force. He screamed as the air cut into him. He broke free and sent silver blades towards his enemy. Laughing he halted the attack and turned the blades black. "You really are weak."

Throwing Kaze's attack back at him he was pinned to a large stone pillar. Unable to free himself he struggled against the sharp blades. And noticed something terrifying, the horizon was glowing a bright blue. Night had ended. He felt his body tremble as the blood began to surge out of the cuts. Weakness began to set in as his father approached him.

"Don't give up nii-sama!" Rin called to him.

Kazu laughed. "What's this? 'Nii-sama', you really are a fool picking up little humans. How about I take her away from you."

Anger flared up in Kaze. "Don't you touch her!"

"Try and stop me, you pitiful child."

The white tie in his hair fell free and he effortlessly broke the blades that held him. Coiling the air around his father's neck he pulled him back and slammed his body to the ground. "Don't you dare put your filthy hands on my sister."

His father stood and charged Kaze, who vanished. Reappeared behind him and summoned blades that cut his father's legs. Kazu took to the air and sent violent spirals of wind blade down to Kaze. Before the dangerous blades reached their target they turned into harmless wisps of black smoke. "You can't defeat me, Kaze. Only I can rule this clan you know that! And only I command the true essence of air."

Dark clouds began to form behind his father and began to take the shape of a dragon. Red eyes peered down at him as it let out an earthshaking roar. Kaze turned to Sesshomaru and Rin and smiled his usual bright smile. "Trust me."

The dragon sped down towards him. 'Air which I breathe, I beg of thee a favor. Show me how to protect them from this fearsome serpent of darkness. I care nothing for myself; I must protect all I have left at all costs.'

The orb around Kaze's neck glowed pure white light while Rin's orb surrounded them in a protective shell. White clouds formed behind him and a large tiger with blue eyes charged up to the dragon alongside Kaze. The huge tiger torn through the dragon with ease and continued with its summoner to Kazu. With a single silver blade he ran his father through the heart while the tiger wisped through him and took his powers away. His lifeless body feel to the ground as Kaze floated down slowly. "So that ends it." A familiar voice stated.

A man with brown hair streaked with grey approached followed by Kagi and Nagi. "You're the one that lead me here."

"Correct my lord." He bowed. "Welcome home."

He stared at the man before him feeling a sense of nostalgia. "Do I know you?"

He smiled. "Yes you do. But now isn't the time for that. You two see to it that our lord's injuries are taken care of."

Suddenly a hoard of wind demon rose up over the courtyard wall and charged for Kaze. The twins placed a barrier around him. "Enough!" a woman commanded. Out of the castle a woman escorted by thirty others approached. "Have you no respect for the lord of this castle?"

They quickly withdrew their weapons and backed away. Kaze stared at the woman in shock. "Mother?"

"I can't be killed so easily dear boy."

Overcome from weakness he collapsed and Rin ran to his side. "Nii-sama!"

"Take him inside and tend to his wounds. You others clean up this mess. Lord Sesshomaru, please come with me." They made their way inside and sat patiently in a large room overlooking the rock garden. "I'm glad to see that my son found you."

"Is nii-sama alright?"

"Rest assured young one he is in good hands. Our healers should have his wounds healed in two days. It seems as though you and Kaze are very fond of each other. That orb is one of the originally charms made from the seven offspring of Lord Shin. They're very powerful and to where on means you are part of our clan. May I ask your name little one?"

"Rin."

"From this day forward you are my daughter and anything this clan possesses belongs to you."

The brown haired man entered. "Kaze is doing well he's resting now."

"Very good, see to it that our guesses are well taken care of. And give Rin some clothing and prepare a banquet in her honor. When Kaze wakes he'll properly enter into our clan until then please relax."

_-_-Lord's Chamber-_-_

"So did Kaze remember you when he saw you?" Tsuzuha asked.

"He did in a way. I'm much older than I use to be and I'm sure I don't look the same." The Advisor smirked. "I was worried about how badly he was injured."

"He's a fast healer." They approach a woman seated a one of the thrones. "Here's where you've hidden away."

"Is Kaze alright?"

"Of course it would take much more than that to kill him. On another note I'm not sure you should be sitting there."

"And why not, this is my rightful place. That's why I need Kaze. He _will_ be a great ruler and through me he's children will be even greater."

_-_- Sesshomaru-_-_

Sesshomaru sat staring at the rock garden recalling his days with Kaze.

"Reminiscing are we?" Kaze smiled as he sat next to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I heal much faster than they think. Besides I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know something, seeing as how I've avenged my clan does that mean I'm no longer your servant?"

"You're the one who told me those ridiculous terms."

"What I mean to say is…do you not need me anymore?" he stared at the ground reminding his friend of the day the first parted ways.

"You're still weaker than me."

"That's right I'm still not your equal yet so I have to serve you!" he coughed and held his side. "I'm not sure I'll be able to leave this place for some time. But no matter what I'll be around to support you in any way I can my lord." His eyes heavy he fell asleep leaning against his friends shoulder.

Just before he punched Kaze he noticed he was bleeding black.

_-_- Young Sesshomaru-_-_

The young lord awoke to a strange noise Kaze stood in the doorway. "Sorry did I wake you?"

He glared at the boy. "Of course you did."

Laughing he sat down next to his friend. "I just wanted to come and see you that's all."

"Go back your room."

Kaze collapsed on top of the young lord and earn a few hits to the head. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I just can't seem to move anymore." Noticing the snake bite from earlier that day he saw the bandages turn black. "I'll be alright. I just have to get rid of this poison. Don't worry about me…Sesshomaru…" He slept.

He rolled the boy off of him and went to sleep only to wake up in the morning with Kaze once again laying on him. 'This damn boy!'

_-_-Sesshomaru and Kaze-_-_

Hours later Kaze woke up still leaned against Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep like that."

"Have you injuries healed?"

Kaze moved around a bit without pain. "Yes."

"Good." He stood and punched his friend repeatedly. "I am not your pillow"

He laughed. "You and I really haven't changed from back then have we?"

"No, you especially."

"That's good; I was hoping you wouldn't change too much from when we were children. So then we could still be friends. And spare together on day."

"Nii-sama!" Rin called wearing a new blue and white kimono.

"Hello dearest sister. My don't you look beautiful." He smiled.

"Really she does." His mother smiled

"Mother, I thought you really did die."

"I know but I was fully aware that something was amiss thanks to him."

The man they called Advisor bowed his head. "It's my duty after all."

"I know you…from long ago."

He smiled "I certainly hope so no need to force yourself to remember my lord. The ceremony is ready for young lady Rin."

"I know, Sesshomaru. I never asked you if you would allow this ceremony. Even though she's part of this clan she's free to stay with you. Nothing will change."

"Do what you want."

_-_-The Ceremony-_-_

Rin stood in the center of the courtyard surrounded by glowing orbs like the one she wore. Kaze's clan surrounded her placing their hands over the small orbs that shined brighter. The wind lord stepped into the ring with Rin and knelt in front of her.

"The necklace you wear is a symbol of our clan. To wear one you must be a part of our family. These orbs are fragments of our ancestors' souls. Now be silent and hear their voices guiding you." Rin listened for a moment and the stone around her neck shimmered with the same brilliance that the others did. "Welcome home my sister."

"All or you show her your respect. She's our lord's sister." Tsuzuha commanded.

"Welcome Rin-sama." They all bowed to her.

The ceremony now over, they walked to Sesshomaru. "Will you be leaving, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

Kaze stared at the ground. "I understand. Be safe on your journey. If you ever need my help call my name and I will find you."

"We will nii-sama." Rin waved as she followed her lord.

"Kaze," The silver demon called. "This isn't the end. We will meet again."

He smiled brilliantly. "I'll be waiting then."

The Advisor stood in front of Sesshomaru. "I will see you safely out of the forest."

"Wait a moment!" Kaze sped over to them. "I know who you are now, Kizuyo."

He smiled brightly. "Correct my lord."

"You're my younger brother, born in secret."

"Yes, I'm glad you remember me now. Now I'm off to see Lord Sesshomaru on his way. We can talk afterwards."

_-_-Lord's Chamber-_-_

Kaze and his mother stood in the long room and spoke.

"Kaze, you are more than old enough to complete your one duty as lord of this clan."

"What do you mean?"

"She means it's about time you father a child." A woman in a red kimono stepped forward.

"The reason I was gone for so long was her, Aya. I spent three years negotiating with her clan on term of marriage."

Kaze's smiled dropped from his face the woman before him was both beautiful and frightening to him. "Don't look so sad my love. Thousands would kill for a beauty like me to be with them. I'm sure I will please you in every way."

"M-mother…I can't."

"And why not, do I have to stone you like I did in your youth?"

"She…I'm not ready for marriage right-."

Aya grasped his arm and rubbed her body against him. "Don't say that my dear. I'm more then you'll ever need."

He pulled away and ran for the nearest window and jumped out, flying away.

_-_-Sesshomaru-_-_

"This is as far as I go, Sesshomaru." He bowed and turned. "One small bit of advice: keep your eyes to the sky. I wouldn't want anything to fall on you or pass you."

He vanished.

They continued their way back to the mountains they started their journey from. They entered the familiar forest when Sesshomaru looked up and saw birds flying over head and something else. Summoning a light whip he grasped the strange flying object and pulled it down. It was Kaze.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mother tried to marry me off to this terrifying woman. So I came to find you."

Stepping forward he punched the wind demon. "There's no getting rid of you is there?"

"Sesshomaru…I missed you too." He smiled getting another hit from his master.

"Welcome back Nii-sama."

"Thank you Rin, there's no place I'd rather be." He lifted the small girl onto his back and walked at his lord's side.

"Ugh you're almost as intolerable as that woman." Jaken groaned.

"Woman?"

"Onee-san, you two have never met."

"You two do act alike."

Suddenly three lights lit up the night sky. Two twisted around each other and spiraled to their left. The last one came crashing down close to their right.

**AliceArianRose23-** Hello everyone thank you for waiting so long for me to update this story. Things have been really crazy so I took some time to finish this because I knew there were people waiting for this story. Also this is the final chapter of _real _Lost Lord and will spiral off with another story with my other InuYasha fanfic that I will have to rewrite. So please bear with me for Kaze's reappearance. As for this story I originally had a lot of flash backs in this chapter that I had to take out so it wouldn't mess with the flow of the story. So I decided to post at least two or three short chapter on the past between Kaze and Sesshomaru.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Please review! Your thoughts and views are important to me!

Once again,

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaze & Sesshomaru**

**From the Past 1**

The demon before him was called Sesshomaru, a young outsider from the western lands. He was strong, confident, and more of the ideal demon, that his father always spoke of, than he was. But Kaze remembered something his father told him.

'One day you will meet a demon, his name will be Sesshomaru. This boy will be your rival until you crush him in battle. As soon as you see him I want you to kill him."

But that was impossible.

"So you're Sesshomaru." The two had destroyed the sand garden from their spar that ended only moments ago.

"That's Sesshomaru-sama, fool." The silver demon began to leave his acquaintance. When the boy draped in blue was suddenly in front of him.

"My father told me about you." He smiled.

"You don't say…" He walked past the younger boy who followed him.

"He said that we're rivals."

"You're hardly worth being called my rival. You're weak and foolish not even worthy of being a demon."

"Sassy, you don't like me very much do you?"

"Our Fathers were rivals that alone should explain everything to you."

"Nope!" He beamed and hovered in the air.

"Leave me be, you foolish boy."

"Why? You're the only demon near my age around here. I thought we could play for a while more."

"You sound like a human child. You're a demon have some pride."

"I fear that Kaze is and will always be the way he is now." Tsuzuha approached with Sesshomaru's father at her side. "Kaze young Sesshomaru is here to help you. Both he and his father will show you what it means to be a true demon lord."

"What's wrong with how I act now?"

A small rock sped through the air and hit Kaze in the center of the forehead. "No, questions, I'll leave you to train now."

_-_-_- Courtyard-_-_-_

Kaze stood in front of Sesshomaru's father as the man stared down at him. Although he was uncomfortable he smiled as brilliantly as he could.

"You look nothing like your father." The great demon sighed. "Then again I can't imagine him ever smiling like that."

"Nope, father and I are nothing alike. If I weren't his only son I'm sure he'd have gotten rid of me long ago."

"Enough talk. Show me what you can do."

"Alright." The wind began to spiral around him forming a great funnel of air. Flashing silver he sent out blades in all directions then the funnel vanished.

"That wasn't good enough. Your father was more powerful than you at this age."

"Nothing alike." He reminded with a smile.

'I'm not sure how but his smile really irks me.' the demon thought.

"Something wrong?"

The great demon sighed yet again. "Yes, your listless attitude."

"My what?" He hovered a foot off the ground and only seemed to smile even more.

"Enough of your foolishness." The wind demon set foot on the ground. "Have you ever had a real fight, not just sparring?"

"Father and I had those. He even tried to kill me a couple of time other than that no." He beamed.

"Very well then today you fight your first demon." Five or so servants came up to them one of them brandishing what looked like a flute and played a single note. "Now don't die."

The wind violently whipped around them as a huge dragon like demon flew overhead and landed at the edge of the courtyard. It roared at the small wind demon. "Um…I have to fight that?"

"Yes."

He paused and measured the creature before him, almost frowning at it. Then he spun around on his heel with a huge grin. "He's cute though. Mother, may I keep him?"

With a frustrated grunt Sesshomaru's father grabbed Kaze and threw him to the waiting demon. The dragon opened its mouth and swallowed the boy whole. Another sigh the turned into an angry yell.

"Sesshomaru get that fool out before he dies."

The young demon walked up to the dragon and stood in front of it. The serpent gave a loud intimidating roar. With one sweep of the demons hand the lizard was sliced into pieces and Kaze came crashing down.

"That was the most interesting thing. The insides of a demon of that size are incredible!" He smiled widely.

"How is it that he is still alive?" The great demon groaned.

"That's the mystery." Tsuzuha stated. "He always survives no matter what. It's something Kazu could never understand and the one thing he despised."

"Is that so?"

"I would like to show you what his father favored about him tonight. It's very important that you witness this and never repeat the situation no matter how annoyed you become with my son do you understand?"

"Yes, tonight then."

_-_-_- Late that night-_-_-_

Tsuzuha stood in the valley far from the plateau that she lived. Beside her slept her son while four of her most loyal attendants sat and watched for danger. Sesshomaru's father approached them.

"Alright let's see it them."

She shook her son gently. "Kaze, wake up not my dear."

Lazily the boy picked himself up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm awake mother."

"Now listen to me Kaze, I want you to walk back towards the castle and if anything should happen remember the ribbon I gave you."

He smiled his blue eyes shining bright. "I will mother."

And with that he set out toward his home. When he was only a few paces away Tsuzuha dropped a rock on the ground and a demon made of earth stood before the boy. He snatched up the boy and began to tighten its grip. Kaze cried out in pain as he felt his bones begin to give to the pressure. The white ribbon fell free and the air went still.

Power swirled around Kaze and the hand of the rock demon was cut by a silver blade of air. He laughed and sent more silver blades and cut the demon to shreds. The setting foot on the ground he turned to his mother with a wild grin. "You summoned that thing didn't you?"

The great demon was taken aback; this was definitely not the same boy he had met earlier. "Now do you see, this is what came from his father. Kaze may be a carefree and have his flaws but, he is still my son. This isn't what I wanted him to be. My boy is kind and caring but this…he carries around a blood lust that can never be subdued. He nearly killed his father when he was like this. All Kazu did was laugh and say that he was proud. After that my husband pushed Kaze to this point every time they trained. There were times even after their battles that Kaze would still be like this. Days at first then weeks, It came to a point that he would kill anyone he wanted. So I gave him that white ribbon to subdue this part of him. And it works, but I fear that this form is becoming more murderous. That is why I need you to help my son become strong enough to become a demon lord that is worthy of becoming as great as Shin."

"I see, that's quite a challenge." He smiled. "But I think I will be able to do as you ask.

"So you called this demon to train us?" Kaze asked as he approached. "He doesn't look like much."

"Speak to the Lord of the West more respectfully."

"Why should I?" He glared at the demon. "That man told us that this man was our enemy…yet he is here to train us. That is very odd."

"It's hard for a boy to understand the way adults work."

"Is that so. Maybe I'd be able to better understand if I cut you up and see what your insides look like." A cold wind whipped up. "Shall we demon lord?"

Out of nowhere the white cloth wound its way around his hair and Kaze was once again himself. "Well done Kaze."

"Huh?" He looked around and blinked. "Can I go back to bed now mother?"

"Yes you can."

"Good night then." He smiled and flew quickly towards the castle.

"I believe I can work with him. As for my son it he should find out about Kaze's other state…"

"I have already set a plan into motion. Kaze will serve your son and learn even more from him."

He laughed. "How do you expect to accomplish that?"

"I'm afraid he will have no choice. The future is very dim we can only see bits and pieces of it. We can lonely do so much to make it just a bit brighter. Good night."

Tsuzuha and her attendants moved on towards the plateau it was then that the demon lord noticed a small boy clinging to her sleeve.

"So that was my brother?" Kizuyo asked his eyes bright and mystified.

"Yes it was."

"He's so powerful, but he needs to be stronger if things are to change."

"I realize, you should use your powers more wisely. I've seen others like you go blind that way."

"It'll all be worth it if I get to help brother just this once."

She smiled. "Your loyalty to him will be his greatest weapon my son. Now go rest."

"As you wish my lady." He bowed and vanished.

'If Kazu had known he had two sons Kaze would have undoubtedly been killed. I refuse to let that wicked man have his way with my boys.' The air crackled with her power making even the trees creak in fear of her. 'I will not allow Kaze to fall to you-Kazu.'


End file.
